Forged in War Book One: Reforged
by Gelendra
Summary: After the end of The Last War, one Warforged, left without understanding of this new thing called 'peace' will have to find his way in an unfamiliar world.
1. Prologue

Reforged – A Forward

(I know normally I don't put a special forward, but this one seemed to warrant it. Feel free to skip, though if you're not familiar with Eberron (or are, for that matter) I'd at least advise skimming down to the Notes part below for a few terms and explanations.)

In every author's career I believe there are some characters who possess such a vibrant and forceful personality that they take on a life of their own, even if they weren't intended to do so. These characters invite their authors to look deeper, to peer into their pasts and find their histories. They take the stage like supernovas. For a famous example, R.A. Salvatore found this when he discovered Drizzt running across the snowy plains of Icewind Dale (pick up a copy of the Collector's Dark Elf Trilogy – or was it Icewind Dale Trilogy, I've got both and can't remember – if you don't believe me).

The star of this story is another. Originally I created him as an NPC (non-player character) in my gaming group's Eberron campaign, but from the moment he first appeared he shone as more than a regular NPC. Something about him captured my attention, and since then he's gone from NPC to the source and focus of several of their most memorable adventures, and has secured a place in my heart. And as it happened I read a line in a supplement book speaking of soldiers standing in their units on the parade grounds for days, simply because no one gave them orders to move. An image appeared in my mind of a unit of soldiers, standing at attention in the rain, waiting for orders that would never come. One spoke his name to me, and I knew this was my Maximillian, before I first encountered him. This was his story, of a Warforged searching for his place in a world of peace, and he was asking me to tell it, to see for myself the events that had shaped his life.

And I was more than happy to oblige.

So I invite you to look with me, and see how one Warforged, born into war and knowing only battle, grew into a character that became my supernova in Eberron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Useful Terms

Warforged – A race of living constructs (like sentient golems; fans of Transformers, Mega Man (any variant) and Full Metal Alchemist (think Al) especially should get the idea); Created for combat (hence the name) in the Last War, but afterwards declared a free race.

Last War – A war lasting 102 years that engulfed the Five Nations of Khorvaire, Eberron's primary continent.

The Five Nations: (as viewed by my gaming group, all opinions are subjective)

Breland – kinda like America in that its people enjoy great personal freedom and civil liberty.

Aundair – flamboyant and extravagant, and love their wine and high living, very fancy

Thrane – a religious theocracy (run by a little girl, no less)

Zilargo – the Gnomish nation (and in Eberron, gnomes are not the mischievous pranksters and 'mad scientist' tinkerers that some other campaigns make them out to be. They're friendly, cunning, clever, and to an extent even manipulative. They got through the war virtually bloodlessly by just surrendering to Breland, as long as Breland agreed to let them continue to run themselves.)

Cyre/ The Mournlands – Once the 'Jewel of Galifar,' now devastated by a magical assault of unknown origin that began in Metrol, its capital, and spread in a killing fog which now lines the boarders with eerie accuracy. All within is now barren and what life remains is sickly, mutated, and twisted, and those that lay die or died within do not decay,making the battlefields of Cyre truly freaky; the dead look like they _just_ died, moments ago, rather than years ago. The Cyre Refugees now live in Breland for the time being.

Notes on Warforged

This story is written using my (and thus my gaming group's) interpretation of Warforged, based off information presented in the Eberron Campaign setting. However, some things (that might be debatable) warrant explanation:

Warforged do not sleep. However, we decided they could go into a state of rest like when a human 'rests their eyes,' because it's either expected of them, they have nothing better to do, or simply have a personal desire to. This dormancy does not leave them insensate to the world around them; they simply choose to be still and quiet for a time, and thus are not disorientated or groggy if 'awoken.' When I refer to 'sleep' in context with Warforged, this is what I mean.

Warforged do not eat, drink, or breathe, though they can choose to do either if they want. Typically a 'Forged will eat to gain the benefits of a helpful spell (such as with the _Goodberry _or _Heroes' Feast_ spells) or to keep their non-'Forged friends company. As they don't breathe, they are not subject to drowning, suffocation, or inhaled substances, though they can take in and exhale breath such as to sigh or to play a wind instrument.

'Forged are made mostly of adamantine. Some have varied colorations, such as copper or silver, but this does not change their composition. It is just cosmetics.

Being made of metal, 'Forged cannot form facial expressions, nor, technically, can they blink. However, we judged that they could shut down their sight when needed (such as dealing with a basilisk or Medusa) and thus if I say 'blink' I am referring to this ability. Most of their emotions are also displayed in their eyes (ie smiling, frowning, or being startled) though I will term it in a regular way ('The 'Forged smiled.')

Although genderless, 'Forged take up male of female personalities which is reflected in their voices (female-personality 'Forged having higher-pitched voices than male-personality 'Forged) and sometimes in their behaviors and/or appearance (a male less likely to wear jewelry than a female). Their voices are not robotic or synthesized-sounding, but like a human's.

'Forged are given their names oftentimes based off of their abilities or weapons/fighting style, and can act as clues to this (Ironfist, for example, is an unarmed fighter, while Shadow is a rogue who is good at stealth). Later on, some change their names or are given new names by their allies due to any number of reasons, such as a particular deed or habit, or just for the fun of it.

A 'Forged oftentimes picks up hobbies of sorts, things to keep them busy when not applying themselves to specific tasks (often repetitive, like counting nearby objects). Some 'Forged also have unique 'traits' that tend to tie in to their abilities and hobbies (an archer with this might be able to judge angle and distance with his eyes to a high degree of accuracy, and for a hobby create arrows, which would have a greater chance to hit their target as a result of being naturally straighter).

OK, enough blather from me. Go on to Chapter One. ;)


	2. Chapter One: Freedom?

Prologue:

Thronehold...

It was a place not many of them had ever been to or even seen. For most, it was merely ink on paper, letters on a map.

But for those Warforged who survived the Last War, 'Thronehold' was about to have great meaning, as more ink letters on yet more paper were about to change their lives forever...

Chapter One: ...Freedom?

" - And thus as agreed upon and signed by the heads of the Five Nations, the Last War is over."

Rend was a relatively young Warforged. He'd only come out of a House Cannith forge three years before this day. In face, were he human (or elven, or gnomish or dwarven or anything _but_ a Warforged) some might say it was his birthday. But 'birthday' was a word that meant nothing to Rend, as the words the grandly-dressed man before him was saying meant nothing. He'd been ordered to come out to the practice grounds outside their camp, one belonging to a large unit of Brelish infantry to which his own 'Forged unit was attached to, and Rend obeyed what his commanders told him. It was a fact that had been made perfectly clear to him on his initial 'birthday': Good soldiers obeyed their commanders without question, and good soldiers were praised. Praise, the Warforge's only reward.

But these meaningless words... they were not orders. Rend knew the tone of orders. They were blunt, to the point, containing a stated goal and a time to achieve it. This man, however, had been talking for an hour, reading from several scrolls all filled with meaningless words.

But Rend had been ordered to stand and listen, and Rend was a very good soldier.

"In regards to the Warforged who were – ahem_ – _bought to fight in the armies of the Five Nations - " Aha! Here were the orders! Rend listened intently. " - they are all decreed to be a race unto themselves, and are now a free people."

The man went on for another half an hour, talking of boundaries and land and rulers, but Rend, for all his obedience, barely heard him. The orders he'd been listening for... where were they? Had he missed them?

_ The commanders will know_, Rend thought, falling back to his old stand-by when he was confused. _I will listen to this man, and then they will give me my orders._

At last the man rolled up the final scroll, stopped talking, and rode off on the horse he'd been speaking from.

And the Warforged stood there.

Hours passed.

And they still stood there.

No commanders came. The sun began to set.

Some of those with previous, routine duties, such as polishing weapons or tending to the animals, moved off as their appointed times rolled around. But Rend was a fighter, and his only other occasional duty was to stand guard. But he had no standing orders as where his post was. So he, and many others, stood there.

Night fell, passed, the sun rose and set, and night again fell and passed. It rained, a steady downpour that pattered off their adamantine bodies. But adamantine couldn't rust. That would've given them reason to move, to protect their gear as many human soldiers would've done. But as they couldn't, they just stood there.

And waited...


	3. Chapter Two: Leaving

Chapter Two: Leaving

Some time had passed. Rend never really paid attention to the passage of days, except when told to do so, so he wasn't really sure how long he'd stood there. Rather dimly, he'd become aware of the face that some of the others had, for whatever reason, left, mostly because of the increased sensation of the wind upon him. In fact, he could nearly say for certain that only his unit remained. Of the twenty-five of them that had been commissioned together as a unit, only ten of them remained to this day. Rend knew each of their names. He'd needed to, so he'd know who to protect or who to speak to about a mission or such.

Bow was just to his left, an archer. Shock was to his right, a spellcaster with a penchant for electricity magic. In front was Scout, a tracker, Sever Brave, another spellcaster who'd distinguished himself for some heroics when he'd been cut off from the others, and Reach, a halberd user, from left to right. Behind, in the same manner, were Dagger and Shadow, roguish types, and Ironfist, an unarmed fighter, and behind Shadow was Sergeant, their direct superior. They always assembled in this manner, every day.

Just then, Rend spotted a person approaching out of the corner of his eye. He stiffened to full attention, glad to finally be about to receive orders.

But as the person drew near, Rend felt a new sensation, one of... _wrongness_. If he'd been not a 'Forged, he might have called the feeling 'dread,' for the person, a gnome, wasn't wearing the clothes of a commander or soldier or even a cadet. He was wearing traveling clothes and carrying funny tools and a bundle of scrollcase. He paused when he saw the 'Forged just standing there.

"What are you doing, just standing there? Don't you know the War's over?"

"We're awaiting orders, sir," Sergeant answered, as it was his job to answer such general questions.

"Orders? You Warforged are all daft! You've been _freed_, so get on outta here! This land's gonna be mapped, charted, and used for better purposes. Go on, get!" And he tramped off, muttering about 'dunderheaded Warforged,' before abruptly turning back. He strolled right up to Sergeant. "Say, what's your name?"

"Sergeant ,sir."

"Well, Sergeant, I could use a hand. This stuff is heavy, and I've got a lot of land to survey. Why not make yourself useful and carry it for me? It'll give you something to do." Rend heard a long pause, then he heard the rattling of the gnome's instruments. The next thing he saw, Sergeant was walking away with the gnome, calling out, "Dismissed!" as he left. Freed by the command, the remaining nine fell out of attention and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Scout asked in a tone that could be called 'female.'

"I guess we go back to camp," Rend offered, and they moved off.

But, much to their surprise and confusion, the camp was gone! There were no people, animals, no tents or campfires or anything! Rend automatically looked for Sergeant for orders, but then he remembered Sergeant had left with the gnome.

"We..." he said slowly, "we're on out own."

For a few moments, they were all too stunned to move. They were used to obeying orders, but now there were no orders to be obeyed.

"Let... lets go to the road," Shock said, somewhat forced. "Maybe someone will be there." The nine headed to the nearby supply road. During the war, before the man with the scroll had arrived, the road had been very busy. Now, it was deserted.

"Someone will come," Rend assured, himself most of all. He _had_ to believe it.

"Someone will come for us."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, people did come. Merchant wagons, travelers, envoys from here and there, lots of people. And they did notice the Warforged unit, and even spoke to them. But they didn't explain, other than to say the 'Forged were 'free' and did they want to help the people, to escort them or carry things. At first the group of 'Forged stayed together, but then Sever Brace spoke up.

"Look, we can't stay here forever. They've been saying we're 'free' right? Well, we were _bought_ before, to fight. Maybe they mean we're available for _anyone_ to order around."

"Could that be it?" Ironfist wondered.

"One way to find out," Sever replied as another wagon approached. Quite deliberately he stepped forward, singling himself out. The wagon stopped, and the driver looked Sever over.

"You lookin' for work?" he asked. Sever thought a moment, then nodded, and the man gestured him over. "No room to ride. You mind walkin'?"

"No, I do not." A nod from the driver, flick to the horse's reins, and Sever just walked away, without a backwards glance.

"Is it – that easy?" Shadow wondered. "We just – go?" No one had an answer, but more people passed over the next couple of days, and one by one the group dwindled until it was just Shock, Bow, and Rend. Then a merchant caravan took both Shock and Bow, and Rend was alone, at the side of the road.

The flow of traffic slowed, and eventually Rend decided to move, to try elsewhere. He walked for a good many days down the road, stopping at a three-way crossroads.

And he waited.


	4. Chapter Three: Hunter

Chapter Three: Hunter

The sound of footsteps alerted Rend to approach. On reflex he looked. This was the first being he'd seen in over a month, he thought. And he was in for a surprise.

It was a lone figure wearing a green cloak, a belt that held a longsword and several pouches, a strap across his chest that held a quiver of arrows and a bow, and seemingly full plate armor. He was as tall as Rend was, and as broad. But what surprised the 'Forged the most was when he realized the person wasn't wearing armor, but had actually a metallic silverish colored body and three-fingered hands...

It was another 'Forged! But Rend had never really heard of 'Forged wearing clothes like a person. They were technically genderless, and their armored bodies were more than enough protection, both from battle and from the elements. But the green cloak fluttered lightly behind this new 'Forged as he walked, and as he drew near Rend could hear he was singing or humming to himself. When he saw Rend standing there, however, he stopped singing and quickened his pace.

"Greeting," he called, lifting a hand in a friendly wave. Rend waved back, having been around humans and the other races long enough to know this was the proper response. In the back of his mind he thought there was something – _different –_ about this 'Forged, but before he could puzzle it out he had company. "What are you going, standing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I am waiting for someone to come along and say that they want me to escort them, or carry something, or whatever else they might want me to do," Rend replied.

"I see... why not just walk down the road, make your own way in life?" At this, Rend was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're a free people, now," the stranger said.

"Yes, I know. We're free, so anyone can use us for tasks." The 'Forged chuckled. Rend had never heard a Warforged actually laugh before.

"No, no... 'Free' in this case means we don't have to listen to _anyone_ anymore. The only person we have to obey is ourselves. We can make our own choices about our lives. The Treaty of Thronehold said that, so it's now fact." He pointed down the left fork of the road, the way Rend had come. "You could walk down that road, see someone who wanted you to carry a bag, and say 'No,' if you wanted." Rend blinked.

"Disobey an order?"

"There are no orders anymore, save the ones you give yourself." The new 'Forged held out a hand. "I'm Hunter."

"I'm Rend," Rend responded, shaking hands much in a human manner. Hunter eyed the two swords Rend wore, one on each hip secured by a worn chain belt.

"A dual-wielder," he observed. "Never my strong suit. Let me guess: You were just told that all Warforged were free and no one explained it, right?" Rend nodded.

"There were ten of us left, but Sergeant went off with a gnome, and the others found people to serve, and I was left."

"Well, I'm _glad_ you were. It's been a lonely road. Care to join me?" Rend started to nod, but Hunter's quickly upraised hand stalled him. "Now, listen close, Rend, this is important. It's possibly the most important part of being free and alive: Choice. I am not ordering you to accompany me. I'm letting you choose for yourself. What to _you_ want to do?"

For a moment, Rend went blank. No one had ever really asked him what _he_ wanted before. It was always "Do – Yes, sir!" But to choose... Hunter chuckled again.

"Take your time. I can stand here just as long as you can." A glimmer of understanding pierced Rend's long-held ideas.

"But you don't have to. You could choose to leave." Hunter laughed right out loud, a broad, boisterous sound that Rend found he honestly liked.

"Yes, I could. But I choose to stay until you decide." He was smiling kindly, Rend noticed. He'd heard some humaniods say that 'Forged couldn't smile or frown, but Rend had come to understand that they could, if you only looked at their eyes instead of their mouths.

"Then, Hunter...I choose to go with you."

"Excellent! I can help you understand what's happened to us, and you can keep me company." He looked down the forks of the road. "Hmm... Which way looks good to you?" Rend eyes the road too, then looked back at his new companion.

"Um... Left?"

"Was that a choice, or a question?" Hunter's teasing tone erased the last of Rend's unease at this new, somewhat frightening situation.

"Left."

"Then left it is."


	5. Chapter Four: Being Alive

Chapter Four: Being Alive

It was much better not to be alone. Hunter did most of the talking that first day, telling of himself. Hunter was forged in Breland, in fact in the same Sharn Forgehold as Max himself, was older by about two years, and had served in a larger unit of their kinsmen. He'd fought all over the newly-peaceful Five Nations, alongside and against virtually everyone. They'd even been at the same battles on a few occasions, though the chaos and their at-the-time focus on orders prevented any memories of having seen each other to form. As a general rule, Hunter was that, a hunter. He could track, use a bow very well, and hunt animals to feed the army or hunt people that needed finding. He could also hold his own in melee combat with a longsword and handle animals fairly well.

He'd been _in _Thronehold at the time of the Treaty, and as such he'd been one of the first 'Forged to hear of their 'liberation.' Fortunately, the one who'd told him had taken the time to explain a little more, so he understood.

After Rend told his story, Hunter deduced, since he knew more or less how far they'd been from Thronehold when they'd met, that the dual-wielder had been standing there for nearly three months, all through the (typically Brelish) mild winter.

"Most 'Forged have become indentured servants," he told Rend around noon the second day, as he was speaking of the other 'Forged he'd encountered. Hunter sighed as he said it.

"What's that?"

"It means they agree to work for someone for a stated amount of time. Honestly, it's not half a step from what they considered us to be before: property. But it's a life they chose, willingly if not fully understanding the option available." He sighed again. "There's just so much _more_ out there to see and experience."

"You say 'choice' and 'choose' a lot," Rend observed. Hunter chuckled.

"It's part of an understanding I've developed. You see, we're _alive,_ not mindless like the golems we resemble. All 'Forged are. And being alive entails certain things. To be 'alive' a creature must be able to think and decide for itself on matters. That was the deciding factor in the Treaty that gave us our freedom; we could think and clearly had free will. A rock cannot think, nor can a skeleton, thus neither is alive even if the skeleton rises to attack you. Secondly, everything that is alive, that can think for itself and possessed free will, humans and elves and us, has the right to choose for themselves what their lives will become. We were denied that before, we weren't even told we had an option, other than to fight who we were told to. But now we can choose. It's our right, and our privilege. But we have to be careful in making our choices. Most choices result in consequences, both good and bad. Us 'Forged are much tougher and in some cases stronger than others, and physically we could take whatever we wanted by force, but eventually we would be punished in the end, and innocent people could get hurt. Good choices, rather, are rewarded, such a loyalty and obeying the law of the kingdom we inhabit. Keeping this in mind helps protect those who could be hurt by us. And probably the most important is that if you are alive, then by all that's good _live!_ That's the purpose of being alive; enjoying it to it's fullest." Rend thought about this for a moment, then responded,

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Hmm..." Hunter thought, then grinned. "I noticed when we sheltered from that particularly nasty lightening storm last night you picked up a rock and began rubbing it with your fingers. Why?"

"I've found that it helps me pass the time to try and shape stones. My adamantine fingers smooth them out into rough shapes. I believe it's called stone carving."

"I do something similar. I picked up the habit of braiding rope, leather strips, whatever I could when I had nothing to do. No one told me to do it, I just did. _That_ is choice." He gestured to the road ahead. "There are unlimited possibilities to explore, things to see that others take for granted, that we've never even _dreamed _of. I intend to see and experience it all. _That_ is _life!_" Caught up in Hunter's excitement, Rend felt a thrill ripple through him. "Like mountains. I've seen them from a distance, but never gotten close to one, let alone climbed it. But now that I'm free, I'm going to someday, right up to the very top!"

"I think I understand, a little. Life is about doing whatever you want?"

"In a way. Of course, you have to obey a kingdom's laws, for your own safety, but beyond that anything is possible. And life is about more than doing, too. It's about emotion."

"Emotion?"

"The other races have a zeal for life that I've only just noticed myself. A person will defend his life with everything he's got, even if he's a homeless beggar in the streets. They cherish it, no matter how bad it is. I've found that emulating this zeal makes me feel more alive."

"That's it! That's what is so different about you!" Rend exclaimed. "You're the most emotional Warforged I've ever known." Hunter gave that laugh again, clapping an arm around Rend's shoulders.

"I'd bet I am. And you're progressing nicely yourself, Rend."

"Huh?"

"Think back. You stood in more or less one place for over a month, simply because no one told you to move. And just take a look at yourself now. I'd bet you've never been as intuitive as you've become. Twice since we've met you've interpreted for yourself what I intended to say, just now and when you said I could've left you at the crossroads if I'd chosen too. _And_if you'll pardon my saying, you seem happier." Rend thought about that for a moment, then let a smile touch his eyes.

"I _am_ happier. I feel more... _there_, if you can understand what I mean. More real."

"That's being alive, Rend. It's ours to enjoy, every moment of every day. And speaking of days and moments - " Hunter eyed the sky. " - I think I'm about to be late."

"Late?"

"There's been a couple of other Warforged I've met who've agreed with me, about being alive. One had a task to complete, and the other, who'd I'd been traveling with for a bit, said he'd guide her to a meeting place we knew of not far from here today. That's why I was on that road in the first place."

"Then what would you have done if I had said the right path?" Hunter thought for a moment, then replied,

"Probably said, 'Then let me go get my friends down the left fork, and we'll go right." A laugh burst out of Rend before he could help it. Hunter joined in, then jogged a bit ahead.

"C'mon, Rend. I think you'll like them." Rend nodded, eager to make new friends, and the pair jogged on down the road.


	6. Chapter Five: Reunion

Chapter Five: Reunion

It was near sunset by the time they reached a spot in the road where Hunter veered away, out onto the open plains. He paused to point on down the road.

"If you were to follow that road a few days, it would lead you right to Wroat, where King Boranel lives."

"Wroat... I've heard of it, but never been there."

"Well, we'll stop in someday, I promise."

"Okay, but we'd better get going." They continued on, following a route that apparently Hunter knew by heart, until they neared a large tree. Two forms were seated beneath it, one reading, one apparently watching for them because that one stood and waved.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hunter called as they jogged closer.

"Pick up another lost soul?" came the female-toned reply, and for a moment Rend stopped dead in his tracks before darting ahead past a rather startled Hunter.

"Scout?" he called. The other 'Forged looked up, as the first called back,

"Rend? I don't believe it!"

Scout met Rend about halfway, pulling him into a quick hug. When he pulled back, Rend could clearly see a gleam in her eyes, one he'd never noticed there before. Scout turned back to look at the other at the tree, and Rend received a second shock.

"Sever?" Sever tucked away his spellbook and stood, moving to join them.

"Rend, good to see you again."

"All of you know each other?" Hunter finally asked as he too stood with the trio.

"Scout, Sever, and I were all in the same unit," Rend happily explained.

"Well! A fortunate meeting indeed," Hunter said laughingly. "You split up along one road, which I just happen to come strolling down to incidentally collect Rend, unknowingly reunited three comrades in the process."

"Have you seen any of the others? Shadow, or Shock, or Ironfist?" Scout shook her head.

"Not a one, until Hunter and Sever found me."

"We'll find them someday," Rend promised her. Hunter nodded in agreement.

"I'm certain of it." The four sat down under the tree, and shared stories all night. Rend did notice that Sever spoke the least, and didn't really seem to listen to the stories or to the others comments.

_ But then again, _Rend thought to himself, _Sever has always been a smart one. He probably has this whole freedom thing figured out. And if he and Hunter found Scout, then they must have been traveling together for some time._

He didn't let it bother him again.


	7. Chapter Six: Savage

Chapter Six: Savage

Another couple of months passed, with the four Warforged traveling together. During that time, Rend noticed several things. First and foremost, Hunter had become their leader. And it wasn't in a way that Rend was used to. Leaders, before, made all the decisions and then told subordinates what to do. But they made decisions as a group, and Hunter never once asserted his ideas over the others', even is he was out-voted. He also listened more than Rend's previous leaders had done; He listened to them, to anyone they met (and they met quite a few people, as Hunter seemed to gravitate towards them, drawn by their energy and life), and even seemingly to himself, never saying anything without being sure it was what he meant to say. Rend found he trusted Hunter, respected him, and even felt fond of him, a sign of his emotional progress, Hunter informed him.

"Caring for another being is a high emotion," he'd said the night Rend had asked about it. "It's a selfless thing, and one we weren't intended to be given at the start, another sign we're alive." And he's playfully punched Rend's arm lightly. "And I've always thought of you as a little brother or sorts, Rend. After all, we _did_ both come out of a Sharn forge."

Even as Rend himself grew, so to had they all. Scout became more affectionate, and playful, more outgoing than she'd been before. Rend had no end of 'fun' (another new term from Hunter) teasing her and getting teased back, and began to think of her as something between a very dear friend and a beloved sister. Sever, meanwhile, became very serious, and intense. He didn't speak much, especially if they were around others, and sometimes if Rend stood too close to him, he almost felt a pulse of – _something_ – emanating from the spell caster, straining to burst out at a moment's notice. Rend wasn't sure who it would be aimed at when it finally erupted, but fervently hoped it wouldn't be him.

Hunter, meanwhile, seemed to soak up every new sensation and experience around him. When they entered any populated area, any city or town no matter how small, he could look at nearly every sound to see what caused it, pause frequently at shops to see whatever was for sale, and when they'd encountered a festival, they'd spent all day exploring (fun for Rend and Scout, Sever mostly brooded). Hunter had even used some money he'd earned early on after the Way from tending animals and such to make a few purchases: a larger quiver for himself, a silver necklace for Scout, a scroll case for Sever, and a set of rock carving tools for Rend. It didn't take the dual-wielder long to put the small pick, sanding and smoothing clothes, and others items to good use, turning a few previously collected stones into more detailed creations.

Then came the day they saw _him_.

They had come upon the settlement everyone was calling New Cyre. Little more than a refugee tent-city Hunter said it was a fine example of the zeal for life he'd spoken of earlier.

"When their homeland was destroyed, the Cyrans banded together and used each other for strength and support, and are working to move on, to rebuild what they lost. Very admirable."

"I'd heard that Cyre was destroyed," Scout commented. "What caused it?"

"No one knows," Sever replied. "Not one of the nations is taking responsibility for it, and blaming each other."

"All the blame in the world won't give them back Cyre," Rend said softly, getting an approving nod from Hunter.

"No, Rend, it won't. But if someone would just say it, the closure it would bring might be worth it."

They stayed there all day. Hunter went from refugee to refugee, speaking with them, saying he found their determination admirable and vowing if he ever discovered who caused the Day of Mourning, he'd make certain they faced justice. At first surprised to hear such sentiments from a Warforged, they accepted his words with nods, and a few tears. Then, as night fell, the four 'Forged caught sight of a bonfire glowing in the not-too-far-away distance, apparently drawing a large crowd.

"Hmm..." mused Sever quietly. "Now what do you supposed is going on over there?"

"One way to find out. Lets go." The four jogged over, and were surprised a bit to see it was a gathering of Warforged. One, a powerful-looking brute with several spiked covering his armor, was standing on a rock and apparently giving a speech.

"We were _enslaved, _nothing but _property_ to be _used_ and _discarded_, thrown away like so much _scrap_ _metal_ when they were through with us!" Almost instantly Rend, Scout, and Sever felt a change in the air around Hunter. The Warforged looked grim as he observed the scene.

"Savage..." he growled softly, before moving forward, gently weaving his way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Rend whispered to his comrades. Scout shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it feels dangerous," Sever Brave whispered back. "Be ready."

"And now that we're 'free,' we have virtually one option before us. Servitude. Even now, they seek to enslave us!" A forged scattered through the crowd gave a rallying cry. "And- those Thrane religious _bigots_! Have you _heard_ what they say of us?" Another cry. "They say we're _soulless_!" The yells turned angry. "I say, if they believe _we're_ soulless, we show them the _truth_! We show them who's _really_ soulless - "

"And how do you propose to do that, Savage?" Hunter's question stilled the crowd as he broke through to the front. "Cut open every being who disagrees with you, looking for it?" The air filled with tension.

"Hunter," Savage greeted with a growl. "Still spouting your nonsense, I see."

"No more nonsense than yours," Hunter replied. "I care not whether you agree with me, or can barely stand to look at my face. But I warn you, for your own good, Savage: You're about to start down a dark road with a darker end."

"'Start down?' My dear, _dear_ Hunter, I've already begun walking, down the path of our people's destiny!" Savage's followers gave another cry. "While _you_ fool, have embraced the ways of our enslavers, I have found the _true_ way, the way of the Construct! Of Metal I was built, metal forms my bones and flesh, and as unyielding as metal I shall become!" The shout was louder yet. "And then will come a day when the tables will be turned! In creating us, they have created their betters, and we will rise up,and take what is rightfully ours, and we will be the Masters." Savage glared at Hunter. "And may all _traitors_ die a traitor's death."

"Hunter's no traitor!" Rend shouted angrily, and before he thought about it, he began to push his way up.

"Rend!" Scout hissed, starting to go after him, but Sever pulled her back and shook his head.

"Stay out of this, Rend," Hunter advised, not taking his eyes from Savage, but Rend ignored him, moving up to stand in front of the spiked 'Forged, who towered over him as he stood on the rock.

"Who are _you,_ pup?" Savage growled. Rend didn't hesitate for a second, replying proudly,

"Hunter's brother, Rend. And he's _no traitor!_"

"Brother?" Savage began to laugh derisively. "Brother! Now they're acting like they have _families_!_ "_ He moved, fast as a bolt of lightning and grabbed the front of Rend's chest armor, hauling him to within an inch of the malevolent face. "Listen to _me_, you little heap of scrap. You are _not _brothers. We are _Warforged._ We do not _breed. _ We _have_ _no_ _families! _" Rend growled back, nearly held up on tip toe.

"Hunter is my best friend, and I trust him with my life. _We are brothers! _" With a yell of fury, Savage flung Rend into Hunter, who held him steady while he regained his balance.

"Normally I'd just put you out of your misery, pup," Savage taunted, "but I think I'll give you a chance to see just how foolish you really are." Rend moved as if to strike Savage, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face, but Hunter's steady grip restrained him. Savage just laughed, a grating sound that would ring in Rend's ears for years afterwards, whenever he recalled the meeting. To the crowd he called, "Those who – ahem – _choose_ my way, follow me." He lept down from the rock and began strolling off towards the Northeast. And all but the four companions and a small handful of others followed him.


	8. Chapter Seven: Run

Chapter Seven: Run

Rend was just calming down when he felt himself spun around from behind to face a glaring, frowning Hunter.

"What were you _thinking_?" he demanded to know. "Savage isn't called that for no reason. You were lucky he was focused on other things, or he would've given you his 'death's embrace.'" For a moment, Rend felt the lash of those words, then the shame burned, turning to anger.

"I _thought_ I was defending you," he replied, stepping back and slapping Hunter's hands away. "You always say we should follow what our emotions say, and so I did."

"But not into situations that could get you killed."

"And he wouldn't have killed _you_?"

"No, he wouldn't have, any more than you could kill Sever or Scout." He stepped closer to Rend, pressing his point, his voice intensely low. "Savage and I were commissioned together, and fought in the same unit through the entire War. After all those years, I've learned how to handle him and his anger, a wisdom you lack." Angrily, Rend turned his back to Hunter. He knew in the back of his mind that the elder 'Forged was probably right, and that he'd been rashly foolish, but it didn't help how he was feeling at the moment and the emotion was clouding his judgment a bit.

For a few long moments, no one spoke or moved. Then one of those left approached Hunter.

"What did he mean, the ways of our enslavers?" Hunter gave a small sigh, directed at Rend, then turned to answer. Without another word, Rend stalked away.

"Rend? Scout called after, wiggling free of Sever's grip on her arm. "Rend! Wait!" She took off after him. Sever started to follow, but Hunter spoke up.

"Let her go. Maybe she can help more than either of us can right now."

/

Rather dimly Rend heard Scout catch up with him, and for a couple of minutes they walked in silence Then Scout spoke.

"Rend, what's wrong? Why did you fight with Hunter?"

"I defended him against Savage," Rend answered speaking from the hurt feelings he didn't have a name for yet, "and instead of being grateful, or even in the least appreciative, what does he do? He gets angry at me." Stunned, Scout actually stopped for a moment, before taking a couple of quick steps to grab Rend's shoulder and spin him to face her, and actually slapped his face.

"Rend, you idiot! Hunter was angry because he was _scarred_! You couldn't see it from your angle, and your hide's so thick you probably couldn't feel it, but Savage had one of his knee blades so close to your abdomen that one jab would've gutted you! And I could see it in his posture: that monster _wanted_ to." She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself as if chilled by the memory. "Terrified me to see it. I thought you were about to die right in front of me. But then Hunter shifted to the side a bit. I think he grabbed his sword. That was when Savage let you go." Rend was stunned silent. He hadn't seen Hunter go for his sword at all. Was that what made Savage release him? "I know Hunter didn't mean to sound so angry, but think, Rend! He's had emotions far longer than any of us, even Sever. He was probably feeling things that we can't even imagine. What if it just came out sounding like anger, but it was fear, or worry, or something else?"

'Can't even imagine,' perfectly described how Rend felt at that moment. Confusion, anger, shame, and ones he didn't have a name for all mixed up inside of him. And through it all, a single desire grew like no other, wound up into one word:

_ Run. _

Rend bolted away from Scout. He heard her take up chase, but knew she wouldn't catch him. A while back components had been put into his legs to increase his run speed, and soon he'd outdistanced her. It wasn't until he saw the tents that he realized he'd run to the settlement. Without really knowing why, he wandered the makeshift path between the tents until he heard a female voice.

"Excuse me." He looked to see a young woman, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, cradling a five-year-old girl in her arms. Their clothes were in poor shape and dirty, and a cloth was bound over the girl's eyes. It was blood stained. The mother spoke again. "Weren't you with the other Warforged earlier today? The caster and the two woodsmen types?"

"Yes, I was, ma'am."

"Your friend was so kind... he gave me some money so I could pay for treatment for my daughter when the healers came back to this area. They've come early, you see, and won't be here for long. There's so many of us. And - " She looked around nervously. " - I saw that other Warforged, the one with all the spikes." Rend tensed.

"Did he harass you?"

"No. He just glared at us, and left. But it's made me a little frightened. I need the medicine, but I can't leave my little one here, and I can't carry her all the way. I was hoping – could you stay with her until I return?" Rend let a smile touch his eyes, his tension melting away.

"I'll do you one better._ I'll_ carry her for you so the healers can look at her themselves, and keep you save as well." Grateful tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" Rend knelt, and held out his arms.

"You man want to bundle her up some. I doubt I'm very comfortable." A blanket was wrapped around the girl, who although awake didn't make any sounds of protest, and she was passed into Rend's arms. Rend tucked some of the fabric up against his shoulder in a kind of pillow, then picked her up and stood. "Lead the way." They began walking towards a more centralized location within the tent-city.

"Who are you?" the girl asked quietly.

"My name is Rend, little one." She giggled.

"Rend. That's a funny name." Rend chuckled with her.

"Not for me." Holding her in one strong arm, he gently lifted her hand to touch his shoulder.

"Oh! Metal. Are you a knight?"

"No, just infantry." Her fingers slid up and over to his neck, then up to his face.

"You're a Warforged!"

"That I am. Do you know why I'm called Rend?" When she shook her head, he elaborated. "Warforged are named based off how we fight, what weapon we use, or things like that. I use two swords, a style that some call a rending style, thus Rend."

"So a battleaxe wielder might be called Axe?"

"Exactly, or a Warforged who's good at leather-working might be called Tanner, or one who used a hard-hitting fighting style might be called Cleave." She snuggled closer, getting comfortable.

"That's a neat way to get a name." They were nearing the healer's wagon by now.

"What's your name?" Rend asked.

"Elimaya."

"A beautiful name. I'm glad to meet you, Elimaya."

"I'm glad to meet you too, Rend. I like making new friends." At the word 'friend,' Rend couldn't help bit tense a bit. She noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rend forced himself to relax. "A... comrade and I had a bit of an argument earlier, that's all. I had thought we were friends, as I understood friends to mean."

"That's too bad," Elimaya cooed. "It's not good for friends to fight. You should say you're sorry."

"Why? What if he's in the wrong?"

"Then say your sorry for getting mad. Not even a Warforged is perfect, are they?" When Rend didn't answer, she continued, "What happens if you don't say it, and something _bad_ happens, and you don't get the chance?" Abruptly she turned her face into the blanket, and began to quietly cry.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" Her mother reached a hand over to comfort her daughter, who slowly quieted.

"Her best friend, Dana, and she had a fight just a few days before Cyre was destroyed," she said in a low tone that Rend alone could hear. "And when we arrived here, we couldn't find any trace of her family." Rend looked down at this so young, yet so wise little girl in his arms, one who had just taught him a very valuable lesson.

"I will apologize to my friend," Rend told her as he laid her in the healer's wagon, "as soon as I see you two safely back to your tent."

"M – my friend and I always gave each other a gift when we apologized," Elimaya suggested, before being urged to silence by the healers.

"I'll stay nearby," Rend told her mother, and moved to stand in an out of the way place to wait.


	9. Chapter Eight: Out of the Shadows

Chapter Eight: Out of the Shadows

After only a few minutes Rend felt that one trait common to all Warforged begin to rear its head: Boredom. Rather absently he sat down on the ground and rummaged in his rock carving bag for his tools, then searched about for a good stone. An oval one, half buried, was near at hand and would do nicely. He dug it up easily, to find it was decently smooth and nearly perfectly formed, just about as long as his own hand and about four inches at its widest point. This was going to be a pleasant challenge, for he was used to the stone having a rough shape at the start. He ran through his memory of things he'd seen – and he never seemed to forget what he wanted to remember once he'd seen it – until he settled on one and began to shape it with his fingers, and then his tools, soon forming the head, legs, body, and tail of an animal. But he'd not been at it ten minutes when a blade pressed lightly against the back of his neck, and a familiar voice teased,

"After all these months, not to mention the years we fought side-by-side, you _still_ haven't learned to listen for me sneaking up on you." Rend agily spun to his feet as the dagger moved away, being tucked into the sheath at another Warforge's waist.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Rend was delighted.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Shadow replied, smiling, "but since you asked first, I'm escorting the healer's wagon. I've been jumping from job to job since we split up. You?"

"I've been traveling. I've found Scout and Sever, and another Warforged named Hunter..." Rend trailed off, then gave himself a mental shake. "Anyways, it's great to see you again." Shadow eyed Rend up and down.

"There's something... different about you." The pair sat down together, and Rend began to work on his carving again, easily talking and working the stone at the same time.

"It's probably from listening to Hunter. He's teaching us how to be alive, really alive."

"How so?" Hunter's philosophies practically rolled from Rend's lips, as if were.

"He's got these ideas: Because we can choose, we live; the purpose of life is living; living creatures have the right to choose; and some choices warrant punishment. Basically anything that can choose for itself is alive, like us, and therefore has the right to make those choices, and should enjoy it, but we and everyone else has to be careful, because some choices, like stealing or hurting others, will get us punished."

"That last one sounds like common sense, and I think I understand the third, and the first too – that's like skeletons as compared to a dog, right? - but I'm not sure I understand the second one, about the purpose of life being living." Rend thought for a moment, remembering how he himself had had to ask about that one as he dug out his smoothing cloth.

"It's really hard to explain, at least for me. Hunter always said to watch the other races. They try to enjoy their lives, no matter what."

"_That's_ the truth!" Shadow agreed. "Just look around." Rend nodded in agreement.

"You should meet him."

"I'd like to, but I've already agreed to the escort. Say," Shadow's expression brightened. "I know. Why not see if this Hunter wouldn't mind meeting me in Nowhere? That's where I'm escorting the wagons to."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask." _If I can_, he added mentally to himself.

"Say, what's up with your rock?" Rend looked at what Shadow had noticed, and saw that there was a bit of crystalline purple emerging from within the gray.

"I – I'm not sure." He'd never seen anything like this before. As he worked it further, the more purple was revealed. The two were so engrossed watching – Shadow keeping himself occupied by handing Rend what tools he needed – that by the time it was finished, a standing wolf with swishing tail and head looking to one side, the sun was rising.

"That looks nice," Shadow complimented, and Rend, never one to brag, had to agree. The wolf was almost entirely made of the jewel-toned violet crystal, save its feet, tail tip, ear tips, and the base of the figuring which were the original gray stone. And the purple seemed... well, sharp was the best word Rend could come up with, if the way it looked was any indication.

"It's light too, very light." Just then the mother approached.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she apologized as they stood. "The healers wanted to take a look at me too."

"I didn't mind," Rend replied.

"They want me little Elimaya and I go to with them. They say they know someone who can heal here eyes, remove the glass shards that blinded her."

"That's good news."

"C- could you walk me back to my tent?" Rend nodded, and the pair of Warforged escorted her along the way, one to each side. She gave a slightly nervous laugh. "My! I feel like some sort of noblewoman; two Warforged guards." Rend gave her a comforting smile.

"Shadow and I were in the same unit before the War ended, and he's going to be escorting the wagons to Nowhere."

"Oh, I see." Shadow smiled at her too, as they reached her tent. The two 'Forged broke down the tend and packed everything with an efficiency honed from years of doing similar tasks, hefted it all easily, and then they all returned to the healers.

"I've got to get set with them," Shadow said to Rend, "so I'll see you in Nowhere. And I'll make sure your lady friend and her daughter are well taken care of." Rend nodded in response to the rogue's promise, and watched as he moved off to the group of healers in charge. Then the fighter turned to Elimaya's mother, who was helping load up her few things.

"May I say farewell to her?"

"Yes. I'm sure she's be terribly upset if you didn't. She's over there with the other children." Rend nodded as he saw where she indicated, and headed over to see his new little friend seated comfortably on some cushy pillows and blankets. Carefully he moved closer to her.

"Elimaya," he said before touching her shoulder so as to not startle her.

"Hi, Rend. The healers said they're going to fix my eyes."

"That's what your mother told me. I'm happy for you."

"Maybe after I'm all better, you could find me so I can see what you look like."

"I'll do that." Hit by a sudden flash of inspiration, Rend rummaged in his pouch of stone to pull us a carving of a horse, which he gently placed in her hand. "Here, this is for you."

"Oooh, thanks. It feels pretty. Did you make it?"

"Yes. It's a warhorse, like one I saw during the War. Here's its head," He gently moved her fingers to feel out the head, then down the rest of the horse. " - and the neck, and the legs, and the saddle. There's a Brelish mark on the saddle blanket."

"Could you put your name on it, so I'll remember who made it?" Rend took it back and scratched 'Rend' on the figure's base with the carving pick, then handed it back, putting her fingers over the letters. "There. R-E-N-D, for Rend." Her grateful smile made Rend feel this whole crazy night, from Savage to his fight with Hunter to this very moment, had all been worth it.

"Thanks you."

"You're very welcome. Now you get some rest. You've got quite a long trip ahead of you, and I promise I'll _see_ you again, sometime." His purposeful emphasis made her smile, and she snuggled down into the blankets holding the carving close like a great treasure. Rend smile, tucking the blanket a little more over her, then returned to say farewell to her mother to find the woman holding a red cloak and wide-brimmed red hat with a feather in the hat band. "Oh, did we miss those?"

"No, Rend. I took them out of my things." She held them out to him. "I want you to have them."

"Wha – I – I couldn't accept any payment..."

"This isn't payment. These belonged to Elimaya's father. He died in the War, serving Cyre long before the Day of Mourning. I think he would've liked you, and appreciated your kindness to us, and I'd rather they be worn by someone with such a good heart like you rather than get stuffed in a trunk somewhere." How could Rend refuse, though her saying he had a good heart made him feel repaid enough. With a nod and a smile, he took the cloak – for a human's, it was rather broad and long, meaning they had a similar build – and the hat – there was a tingle of magic there – gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to honor your gift." She smiled.

"The cloak should fit you nicely – he always had a flair for the dramatic and liked his cloaks to swing out wide behind him when he made snappy turns, which honestly was often, hehe – and as for the hat, well..." She gently patted his cheek. "Most people find Warforged so unapproachable, it just might help smooth things over." The wagon lead called just then, and she stepped back. "Well? Go ahead." Grinning as only a Warforged could, Rend flung the cloak over his shoulders, fastened the neck chain's clasp, and tucked the hat on his head. "Splendid." Feeling a bit gallant, Rend held out his hand, and gently helped her climb into the wagon, then stepped back and gave a playful, courtly bow sweeping the hat before him as he did so and getting a light laugh. He straightened, putting the hat back, to see her smiling. "Somehow, I knew they'd suit you. Thank you, Rend, for everything."

"And thank you, for your gift, and Elimaya's." The wagon jerked, and began rolling away. Elimaya's mother settled in, Shadow taking up a place next to her with a grin back at Rend before facing front to guard against trouble. Suddenly she turned back as if she thought of something, and called back to Rend as they were some distance apart now,

"After Elimaya is well again, we'll be moving to Wroat, where my sister lives!" Rend waved back to her, to show he'd heard and understood her, and watched them roll away.


	10. Chapter Nine: Returning

Chapter Nine: Returning

Rend set out soon after, returning to the last place he'd seen his friends. Not too surprisingly, they'd left the area, but a distance furrow in the ground indicated someone with blade or bow had left him a trail to follow, in a northwest direction. Rend trotted along it.

_ At this rate, they might intercept the healers' wagon, _ Rend thought with a bubble of amusement. _Wouldn't _that_ just be a shock. 'Shadow? Is that you?' 'I just spoke with Rend this morning.' _A chuckle slipped out, and he picked up his pace a bit, feeling considerably lighter of heart than he'd been before.

With typical Warforged endurance Rend traveled all day without stopping. He was alone with his thoughts, most of which were wonderings such as _Was grass always this green, or did I just never take the time to notice?_ Or _I wonder what I'll find to do now that it's nearing spring. Aren't there lots of festivals in the spring?_ But always lingering in the back of his mind was thoughts of what lay immediately ahead. This would be a new experience for Rend. Those who ran out on their units like he had were typically shunned upon return, if not punished outright.

What now, that they were like a unit but at the same time not one? Would he be shunned? Would he be accepted back? What was that word the other races used? Forgiven, that was it. Would he be forgiven for arguing with Hunter, then running from Scout and staying away all night, probably at the very least causing some concern.

The more he ran, the more that thought overshadowed all others, until that feeling grew in him again, the same one that had formed all those months ago when he'd seen the gnome surveyor. Dread, Hunter had called it. And it doubled when, as the sky had just about gone from sunset to that sunless-yet-light time known as twilight, he saw a campfire directly in his past atop a small grassy rise. The sensation was so strong and sharp that Rend stopped right in his tracks, unsure.

_ These are my comrades, _ he told himself, then he corrected his thought. _No, they're my... my friends, my truest friends. No matter what happens, how this turns out, they'll always remain that at least to me. I made my choice, and now, good or bad, it's time to face the consequences._ Never before had the philosophies felt so real as in that moment, and later on he'd recall it as his finally giving himself to his new, living life. After a brief moment to steel himself, he approached at a walk.

It was his friends all right; Scout, Sever, and three others Rend didn't know, most likely from yesterday, those that remained behind. Hunter was nowhere in sight. The five sat around the campfire, Scout with her back to him, Sever across from her, and the three newcomers sat to Rend's right. A space had been left open opposite them, perhaps for Hunter. Scout was prodding the fire with a long stick, her shoulders and posture slumped a bit as if dejected, which caused Rend a pang of guilt. He gave a small, silent sigh and approached the rest of the way up the rise. But before the wayward Warforged could say a single word, Sever seemed to sense him and looked up from his spell book.

"Rend." Scout turned and jumped up, then darted over to hug him.

"Oh Rend! You came back!" Rend returned the hug, smiling.

"How could I not?" he teased, before pushing her gently out to arm's length. "Scout, I'm sorry I ran away from you. I'm sorry to all of you, for my recklessness."

"Heh, I thought it was a good show," Sever replied, nodding to the empty spot for Rend to sit. Knowing their forgiveness, some of Rend's dread unknotted itself.

Some, but not all.

"Where's Hunter?" he asked as he and Scout both sat down.

"He's over there," Scout pointed past Rend to where the rise dropped gently back away down below view, as she added, "Meditating."

"Ah." Rend knew that meant he'd have to wait. Although it had never been verbally stated by Hunter, none of them liked to interrupt when he took a little time to himself to think over some situation or another. He always told them what he'd been thinking on, once he figured it out for himself.

Rend was introduced to the three new 'Forged: Cutter and Reaver, both sickle users, and Sentinel, a pole arm wielder who was often posted as a guard back in the War, all of Thrane commission. Rend, in turn, told of Elimaya and finding Shadow, and of his offer to meet in Nowhere. And the three Thrane 'Forged told of themselves, how they, like Rend, Scout, and Sever Brave, had been in the same unit and had stuck together after they'd been freed, and how after listening to Hunter they'd decided to tag along, to learn from him too. They were all so enthralled in their storytelling that none of them heard his approach nor even noticed him until he was standing right behind Rend and had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rend," Hunter said, "we need to talk."

After a small steadying breath, Rend looked over his shoulder and nodded, standing and following Hunter back the way he came, down the side of the rise. About half way down they each took a seat upon the grassy slope beside each other, and for a few moments they were silent. Then Rend took a deep breath, eyes focused on the horizon before him as he couldn't bring himself to look at Hunter, to see his reaction, and spoke.

"Hunter, I'm sorry for being so reckless against Savage. It was foolish and risky, and I realize that now. I was wrong."

"Before you go any further," Hunter interrupted, "maybe I'd better say this." Rend fell silent, ready to listen. He felt Hunter turn towards him. "Look at me, Rend." Rend forced himself to turn his head to look at the Warforged he most admired and respected and trusted. "When you walked away, I didn't stop you because I knew we were both angry and upset with each other. We needed to space to calm down and think clearly. Yes, what you did was risky, and potentially deadly, and..." Hunter paused, then gave a small laugh as he let the subject drop. "Anyways, Scout told me what you said to her, before she slapped you, and it made me realize you were justifiably angry with me. You see, I'd forgotten in my own fear and anger to say one thing to you, and that's Thank You, Rend. For standing up for me against Savage, and being so willing to defend me, and more importantly claiming me as your brother. Although it may not have seemed so last evening, that means a lot to me. Thank you." Rend for a moment was stunned, then smiled.

"I was – and _am_ – very proud to call you my brother, Hunter. There's no one I more trust in this world. And I _do_ apologize for doing something so stupid like wanting to fight Savage."

"Sometimes our most foolish actions, whether it's threatening a very deadly warrior, or letting fear push away gratitude, teach us the most valuable lessons."

"I _definitely_ know I learned a thing or two."

"Such as?"

"Think before I jump into situations like that again, to avoid Savage at all costs, and that Scout has a strong left hook." The pair burst out in a brotherly laugh, and Hunter tugged the side of Rend's cloak.

"So, where'd you get the clothes?"

"Remember the mother in the camp, with the little girl whose eyes were bandaged? From her. I carried her daughter to the healers' wagon for her, and helped her break down her tent when the healers said the two should go with her."

"I'm glad the lady and child are taken care of. And the look suits you."

"Thanks. Speaking of the girl -" Rend pulled the wolf out of his pack, having decided on this the instant he'd seen it sparkling in the sun. "She's the one who told me I should apologize, because I don't know what may happen from one moment to the next and might miss out on the chance. Very wise, for one so young." He handed the carving to Hunter. "I believe I heard a custom amongst the other races where one friend gives the other a gift when he apologizes." Hunter accepted the wolf with a smile, then handed Rend a length of intricately braided black, brown, and white leather strips.

"Funny, I once heard the same thing." Rend grinned and, in a sudden burst of inspiration, tired it around the band of his hat.

"This is one lesson I don't intend to ever forget."

"Hmm... Perhaps you'd like to share this discovery with our new friends."

"Huh?" Hunter patted Rend's shoulder as they stood.

"Just tell them what you told me."

And that night, for the first time ever, Rend found himself telling the story, teaching the group instead of Hunter, who sat close at hand to give his insight. And Rend knew one thing that he realized would be true forever: As long as he was with his friends, no matter what, he was home.


	11. Chapter Ten: Reborn, Reforged

Chapter Ten: Reborn, Reforged

It was late that same night that Rend awoke to hear noise. He opened his eyes and looked around, and saw Sever, Reaver, Cutter, and Sentinel sleeping. Hunter was gone, but Rend had seen him heading back for the 'valley' after all discussion had ended. He'd been meditating a lot lately. Rend briefly mused that he must be about to discover something truly wonderful, then turned to the task at hand. With all males accounted for, that left Scout. Getting up, Rend followed the noises to a spot a few yards away where the archer Warforged had set up a practice target of sorts, namely a mound of dirt, now resembling a porcupine on high defense.

"Can't sleep?" he asked when she paused.

"No." Scout sighed, and Rend approached to put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" must to his alarm, she let her bow slip from her fingers to the ground and leaned against him. "Scout?" She was starting to worry him. She seemed to want to speak, but nothing came out. "Does this have to do with last night?" She paused, then nodded, and Rend looped his arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to thank you for what you said, and for knocking some sense in to me. You've got a great swat." She meekly pushed at his chest.

"That's not funny."

"Look, Scout, I'm a stubborn, single-minded lump of adamantine. I couldn't see the truth of the matter even though it was right in front of my eyes. You showed it to me, and I owe you for that." Rend turned her to face him directly. "Is that why you couldn't sleep and decided to turn that pile of dirt into a pincushion?"

"Yes." Scout couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Well, don't let it worry you anymore, okay? If you need to hear it, I forgive you, though there's nothing to forgive. You actually did me, and a young girl and her mother, a world of good." That got a small smile.

"I guess I did need to hear it. Thanks, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Just a sting. I was more shocked than anything." He gave her another hug. "Why don't you go rest, and I'll take care of your porcupine over there." Scout laughed and gave him a playful bat on the arm, before heading back to the fire to lay down. Rend chuckled, picking up her quiver and bow, and beginning to fill it up. He'd just finished when he thought he heard a noise. A soft one, like a gasp, followed by several muffled thumps. Somewhat alarmed, he moved towards the noise slowly, not knowing if it was friend or foe. A soft sigh, coming from the valley, increased his concern.

"Hunter?" he called at a soft hiss' volume as he skirted the camp and approached the edge. "Hunter!"

"I'm here, Rend," Hunter replied, his voice soft and wondering from down in the dip. "And I'm glad you're here as well." Hesitantly Rend peeked over the edge, then scrambled down in alarm, eyes wide, when he saw Hunter standing there, alone, with bits of adamantine armor and Warforged components scattered around him.

"Hunter?" The silver 'Forged turned, and Rend received a shock.

All of Hunter's armor was _gone_! _It_ lay scattered about, along with all his embedded components. Instead the archer looked like those who favor casting or roguedness, with no composite plating in what they called Unarmored. But as far as Rend knew, being Unarmored was chosen by the crafting artificers at creation. You couldn't simply _become_ so.

Hunter's chuckle broke into Rend's thoughts.

"You look surprised," he said gently.

"I am. I mean – look at you!" Rend circled once. "Y – you're unarmored! But you weren't before."

"Rend, is it so odd to think that when a person's outlook, his inside being, changes, that his outside wouldn't change as well." Hunter gave a happy sigh. "Oh Rend, this is a wonderful thing. I_ feel_, more than ever before. I'd almost even swear," he added with a chuckle, "I could nearly feel a heartbeat."

"What – _happened?_"

"I was meditating, when I suddenly realized something. Something so – so wondrous – about life that it stunned me, then filled me with an incredible mix of emotions. I wanted to shout and laugh and cry and scream all at the same time. Then, all of the sudden, a wave of – _something, _I don't really know what to call it washed over me, and my armor, well..." He looked around. "Fell off." Rend could only stare, gaping. "This _transformation_...It's changed me, Rend, more than just on the outside. I feel just about like when I first stepped from the creation forge in Sharn. I guess other races would say I've been reborn...no." Hunter began to pace. "No, reborn isn't the right word. Warforged aren't born, were created, forged..." He stopped pacing and grinned. "I've been... Reforged. In fact, that's what I'll call this way of being that brought me to this place. Reforged, a second creation for a Warforged who embraces his life." Rend had to laugh, happy for Hunter.

"I like it, Hunter. But what do we do about..." He nudged a bit of armor with his foot.

"I'll sell it, and use the money to buy clothing and new armor more suitable to my new life." He was so joyful that it infected Rend too.

"It must've been wonderful."

"Oh, it was. And you'll find out for yourself, Rend. Of that I have no doubt."

"Huh?"

"You're progressing so nicely, you'll Reforge yourself soon." Hunter beamed at getting to use his new word in context for the first time. "You're my best student, as it were, after all."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Now, if you will please help me with these armor pieces, as I've got some purchases to make and intend to be back by tomorrow - " He paused and laughed as he saw the sun starting to lighten the sky. "Make that by tonight." Rend helped him gather the pieces up, and soon was watching Hunter depart, his friend whistling a very happy tune.


	12. Chapter Eleven: To Nowhere

Chapter Eleven: To Nowhere

Rend came alert to Scout shaking his shoulder. He'd lain down on the slope to watch the sky lighten, and an unintentionally fallen 'asleep.'

"Rend, where's Hunter?" she asked him when he'd turned to look at her and sat up. Rend suddenly felt a ripple of mischievousness.

"He had something to do," he answered as he climbed to his feet, "but he'll be back by tonight." Sentinel looked around, then he took a couple of steps and knelt to pick up a component piece hidden in a clump of grass. _Oops_, Rend thought.

"This is an Alertness Component," Sentinel said. "I myself have one. So does Hunter. I saw it on the back of his neck."

"He's fine," Rend assured. "I don't want to say too much – I think Hunter would rather it remain a surprise – but he just had to make a few purchases. He said he'd be back by tonight." Rend could tell they were suspicious, not so much of him but of the situation – this was unusual for Hunter – but let it go. Except for Scout, who just looked more worried. "I promise, nothing bad has happened to Hunter," he vowed to her. "You know I wouldn't let it, no matter what." She nodded.

"I know. I guess you're right."

"So... what do we do?" asked Cutter. Rend chuckled.

"Whatever we choose to. I for one feel like some exercise. Anyone want to spar? But not you, Sever. I know better."

"Good to see you learned something from the few times we went at it," Sever Brave replied over his shoulder with a superior wave and a sparkle of magic from his fingertips as he went to study his spell book, and Reaver gave his scythe a twirl.

"I'll spar," he said. "I've always found dual-wielders a particular challenge for me." They returned to more even footing, and went at it. Built and trained for war, both were skilled fighters and were soon drawing the cheers and encouragements of the others. Rend found he honestly missed fighting, a little. There was something he found very satisfying in weaving past an opponents defenses or deflecting incoming attacks against him. They didn't really strike each other, using the flat of their blades instead, but it was still fun. And Rend found himself laughing as Reaver hooked his legs in a very clever maneuver and tripped him into the dirt.

They all sparred for most of the day, having a mock-tournament with no real winner. It did them all a bit of good, doing what they used to, and even Sever eventually joined in after some coaxing from Rend and a promise of a round against his unit-mate, which Sever won through no lack of trying from Rend. _Slow _and _Entangle _would forever be Rend's bane when it came to Sever and his clever spells.

It was at about five in the afternoon that the ever sharp-eyed Scout caught sight of someone approaching and alerting the others. At first cautious, they stood together just in case it was trouble. But after only a second, Rend relaxed and waved, getting a wave in return.

"It's Hunter," he said to the others, and they went to meet their leader. Rend got quite a kick out of their surprise, and seemingly did the _Re_forged in question.

"How do I look?" he asked, a smile in his eyes. He now wore light chain armor over a green tunic, brown pants, and brown leather boots and gloves (obviously custom-made, as all 'Forged had differently shaped hands and feet). A brown belt held his longsword at his hip, and he wore his quiver at his back, as usual. And to top it off, he now wore a cap on his head, green to match the tunic, of the type favored by woodsmen and the like. It even had a gray and black-striped feather stuck in it.

"Looks good," Rend approved, as the rest were still trying to find their voices.

"I figured that if my name was Hunter, and my profession, so to speak, was being a hunter, then I might as well look like a hunter," he joked, as at last Scout managed to speak up.

"Wh – what happened? Your armor – and we found one of your components..." Hunter patted her arm.

'How about we head for Nowhere, and I'll explain everything along the way?" They agreed, and as they walked Hunter told of his transformation, which he referred to as his Reforgement. But he refused to say exactly what discovery he made, stating that it would be best if they learned it on their own.

It took them only a couple of weeks to reach Nowhere traveling all night and day as only 'Forged could. Despite it's name the moderately-sized city was a crossroads for many lightening rail lines and airship routes, besides being the only rail line to Sharn, making it a popular little nowhere for travelers and tourists of all kinds.

"Did Shadow say where he'd meet you?" Scout asked peering around the center of the city where they were standing. Rend shook his head.

"No, but knowing him he'll see us – and sneak up on us – first."

"You got that right," came a startling voice from behind. Rend, like all the others, jumped in surprise, then he closed his eyes and pressed his hand to them before turning to see a deep gray 'Forged casually leaning against a nearby building.

"By Khyber, Shadow!" Shadow just chuckled, a smirk in his eyes, as he shoved away from the building and joined them.

"I've been standing there just about as long as you have," he replied, with a nod to Scout and Sever. "Good to see you two in one piece."

"Shadow, this is Hunter," Rend introduced. The pair shook hands.

"You certainly make an impression," Hunter complimented. "But by your greeting to your comrades, I take it you have seen some less fortunate kinsmen." Shadow shot Rend a look as if to say _He is different, _before nodding grimly.

"You could say..." His tone wasn't encouraging. "Rend, Sever, Scout... I'm referring to one of our own."

"What?" the three chorused. Shadow just motioned for them to follow.

He led them to a street in the less-than-middle-class warehouse area. Approaching one abandoned-looking building, he knocked, then called, "It's me, with friends," before opening the door.

"Shock," Rend gasped in recognition as the caster stepped into sight, lowering his arm as if he'd been poised to attack.

"Rend, Sever, and Scout," he replied. "Didn't think I'd see you again." Rend noted his clothing and indeed his general appearance looked scuffed and tattered.

"Who is it?" came a familiar voice from the back. Rend looked, and knew in an instant if he'd been human he would've cried at the sight.

Bow sat against the far wall partially in the shadow, battered from head to toe, one leg useless, one eye dim.

"Bow!" Scout gasped, as she and Rend rushed to his side, while Sever turned to Shock.

"What happened?" he asked his fellow spell caster. Shock sighed.

"We got stuck doing odd jobs after we split up. Eventually we went here, thinking to go to Sharn. But before we could leave, we ran into a group of Medani House members. Seems a few of them have been replaced by Warforged guards, and they weren't happy about it."

"They did this?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. They first just called us job-stealers, things like that. Then one picked up a rock and threw it. Nearly dented my head, honestly. Bow turned and they got in a verbal dispute. Then, next I know, they were on us. Local guards broke it up, but not before..." He looked at Bow. Hunter nodded, then moved to kneel by Bow.

"You couldn't afford repairs, could you?"

"No. The artificer said he'd exchange the repairs for some work, like other Warforged have done, but... it didn't sound... well, enjoyable." Hunter nodded, then reached into a pouch at his belt.

"Then this is a fortunate meeting indeed. I have recently come into a decent sum of money. You can use it to get repaired." He displayed several gold and shiny-silver coins.

"I – I couldn't... I could never repay..."

"No need to repay a copper. You need help, and I am able to help." He repocketed the coins, and slid one arm around his neck. "Now, lets get you repaired. Rend, get the other side."

"Sure." Rend helped Bow to stand and lean on them. Unable to use one leg, barely able to use the other, Bow was nearly a dead weight. It hurt Rend to see his friend like this.

"Thank you," Bow managed to say as they group began walking.

"You're quite welcome. Lead the way." This to Shock, who obeyed. They found the artificer, a Marked Cannith House member, in his shop.

"I remember ye," he said, wiping some grease from his hands, probably from the contraption on the table. "Ya got payment this time?" He had a definite tone to his voice.

"Yes sir," Hunter said sharply, in a military tone that none of his companions had heard before. "In full, sir." The artificer gave Hunter a look, but glanced Bow over, and did some figuring on a pad.

"Okay. It'll cost about four hundred crown." He gave Hunter a critical look. "Coin or work?"

"Coin, sir." And Hunter dug out several of the shiny silver coins, reaching back into his pouch several times to make a small pile of about forty on the counter top. Rend almost laughed at the artificer's expression when he saw them. Quickly he snatched the last few coins from Hunter's hand, and examined them.

"Hmm... Where'd you get so much?" Rend wasn't sure he liked the tone of voice, like he thought Hunter stole them, but Scout quickly came up on his other side, and Hunter grazed Rend's arm behind Bow's back where they were supporting the 'Forged, a silent plea for calmness.

_ Keep quiet,_ he told himself. _Let Hunter handle this. _

"Earned it, sir," Hunter answered.

"Doing what?"

"Tending horses a bit, but mostly salvaging, sir."

"Ah, I see." He dropped the coins into something behind the counter, then motioned. They aided Bow into the back, where he was seated on a table. They stepped back, the artificer casted a few times, and invisible forms picked up tools and began to repair Bow. "It'll be a bit, hour or so."

"We'll be nearby," Rend promised. Bow nodded, then went still. The other 'Forged left the shop. Rend was kind of glad to see the others looked just as riled by that man as he felt. Even Hunter took a breath and let it out slowly. Then he seemed to shake it.

"Lets wait over there." He pointed to a grassy patch nearby, under a tree. To any passerbys, it must've looked odd, nine 'Forged sitting there together, talking. Shock and Shadow listened to Hunter's 'Reforged Philosophies,' and both agreed it made sense, and to join the group. Then Hunter looked at Scout.

"Scout, you seem angry." She huffed.

"I am, at that oaf. I mean, how _dare_ he – he all but accused you of _theft!_" Hunter patted her knee calmingly.

"I know. But people aren't used to us yet, not as people. And House Cannith was against out freedom. Many consider us their creations, that were taken away by the Treaty. So a little anger must be tolerated."

"So," Reaver asked, "he was angry? But he's never seen you before."

"But I am a Warforged in his eyes, and thus equally deserving of his ire. Plus - " Hunter tugged at his shirt. " - I am dressed like a human, perhaps 'pretending to be one.' Further insult."

"But – if we are free, and the Treaty says we're just like anyone else..."Rend began, a bit confused.

"We are, Rend. Just be patient, and give people time to adjust to us. If we have difficulty, try to picture it from their points of view. One day, we're property, things they can send out to fight without risking caring, without putting their emotions on the line. 'Oh, so Hunter fell? Okay, repair him and send him back out,' is much easier to deal with than 'Hunter fell? He got hurt that badly?'" Hunter gave a small sigh. "The next day, we're a race and a people all our own. People can't look at us without giving 'human' traits to us; minds and hearts, creatures of thought with personalities and ideas."

"So... in a way they're... afraid? Of seeing us as something like them, because then they have to deal with their emotions?" Sentinel asked.

"That's one way to look at things. And so we much help them adjust to us, as much as we must help each other to adjust." Rend blinked, comprehending.

"_That's_ why you talked like that, all that 'yes, sir,' stuff. I've never heard that military tone from you before." Hunter nodded.

"Acting in a manner he was used to made him more comfortable dealing with me. If he didn't think of me as a person, that is fine. I know who I am, and the people who matter most know it too." He looked at each of them as he said it, and Rend felt a warmth fill him.

"How did you get so wise, Hunter?" asked Cutter.

"By doing what you're doing right now; Listening and asking questions. That's all it takes."


	13. Chapter Twelve: New Life, New Name

Chapter Twelve: The Second's New Life, New Name

Bow's repairs went fine, and by the time the hour was up, he was back with his friends, and just as glad as they to be reunited with former comrades-in-arms. He agreed to join them too, much to Rend's delight, though he had to assure Hunter many times over that it was a sincere desire, not out of gratitude for the repairs. And so they numbered ten!

The next few weeks passed peacefully. Rend had never known a happier life. They traveled the wild lands of Breland, skirting major cities in preference for smaller ones, both to avoid alarming citizens ad to avoid overwhelming the still adjusting 'Forged. They visited with people, and occasionally helped out when they were able, and through it all they learned and grew.

It was now Lharvion, near the middle of the month that Rend found himself unable to rest. Even as the fire's ember's died, and everyone lay still and quiet, his mind refused to do the same. His fingers, his arms and legs, every inch of him felt... he didn't know how to describe it. He'd been feeling the sensation for a few hours now, ever since they settled in for the night; a tingling, a burning, a tickle, an itch...

At last, Rend sat up. He rubbed his head, and looked around. All was calm, peaceful and still. Quietly he pulled himself to his feet and moved to the edge of the camp where he stood, staring up at the stars.

_ So beautiful,_ he thought to himself, admiring the glittering sky, sharply clear in the manner of summertime with the Syberis Ring cutting a sparkly trail of white across the deep blue. Turning, he looked over his resting friends. _My friends... more than comrades, more than I've ever known before. I've known more joy in these past months than in my entire life._ A sudden thought occurred. _How old am I? When was I forged? I don't even know. _The desire to laugh nearly overwhelmed him, but he repressed it, not wanting to bother the others. _Who cares? I'll pick a day. I'll pick today! _

"My birthday... my forgeday..."

"Rend?" Hunter stirred and sat up. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just felt restless." Hunter smiled.

"Maybe a walk would help."

"Maybe."

"We'll stay here, if you're not back before morning."

"Okay." Rend turned and bean strolling away from the camp, in no particular direction. Then, ever so slowly, the feeling began to grow again. He broke into a trot, then a jog, then an out and out sprint! This thrill, this elation... it was overwhelming!

_ This! - This _feeling!_ It's wonderful! _ Rend tripped over a rock and rook a headlong roll, his warrior's body easily correcting itself and coming up into a kneel, then springing on ahead. _Life! I'm alive, and this is my Forgeday!_ He realized he was laughing out loud, his voice ringing to the stars above, witness to his elation.

Suddenly, Rend stopped dead in his tracks, his metallic feet actually digging into the ground a bit, tearing at the grass. A thought had hit him like a trebuchet-thrown boulder.

_ My life... my life is not just mine. I share a piece of myself with everyone I meet, and they with me. Hunter and Scout, Sever and Shadow, Shock and Bow, Cutter, Reaver, and Sentinel, Elimaya and her mother too. All of us have exchanged bits of ourselves, and each time it changed us. My life, a person's life, is not just a sum of their years and experience. It's the touch of all the people they meet, especially their family... Everyone I've been traveling with, my closest friends, my dearest friends... They _are_ my family, my brothers and sister. I have a family! _

A sensation like a shock rent Rend through. He felt cold, then hot, then light as air. A gasp punched out of him, and with a shiver all his armor...

...fell off!

Rend gasped as the weight of his armor tumbled off, then dropped to his knees, arms around his stomach, as a bolt of pain lanced his magically created nerves. His embedded components pushed free of his body to thud into the grass, the bloodless wounds created closing themselves and the pain fading.

How long he knelt there, Rend could never say. The next conscious memory he had was of a hand on his shoulder, and Hunter dropping to a knee beside him, amongst the adamantine bits. He was smiling. It was a moment Rend would never forget.

"I – I Reforged, didn't I?" Hunter nodded.

"Happy Reforgeday, Rend." Rend smiled. This was the start of a new life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day that followed was one of celebration. The others rejoiced in Rend's transformation, Scout giving him a hug and Sever quipping, "You actually figured out something before me! I'm thunderstruck!" He was playfully pushed back and forth and received brotherly punches, and all he did was laugh.

As it was his 'Reforgeday,' Hunter suggested they head into town and make a day of it, and take the armor pieces and components as well and sell them as Hunter had done. After a few hours walk, they reached a small town where they sold the armor and components, and then it was up to Rend to decide what to do.

"This is your day, Rend, so enjoy it," Hunter said.

"Well..." Rend hesitated only a moment, before heading to a tailor's shop, That got a few laughs.

"We'll wait," the silver Reforged called as he leaned against a nearby building.

"He's really enjoying himself," Scout commented.

"Rend's always had that spark," Sever replied. "He just never let it out before. I'm glad for him."

After about fifteen minutes Rend came back out. The rest couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight he made.

"Did you miss any color?" Reaver teased.

"Somehow I knew you'd never make a good tracker," Hunter chuckled. Rend laughed with them, accepting the teasing for what it was.

He wore a royal purple tunic, the slightly flaring sleeves tucked into brown suede gloves, blue pants with light brown leather lower halves, and boots a darker shade than his gloves. Around his waist he had a thick white belt with a gold buckle, holding two new swords, slenderer elven thin blades that were something akin to a cross between a longsword and a rapier, at his hips. And over all this, he had his crimson cloak and hat.

"What can I say?" he joked back as he joined them. "Life is vibrant and colorful, and so am I." Hunter looped his arm around Rend's shoulders.

"Well, despite your looking like an Aundarian - " Rend punched Hunter's side playfully for that. "Oof! - you look good."

"Thanks."

"Now what?" Cutter asked. Rend looked around, then pointed at a gathering occurring at a nearby building.

"That's curious." His grin sparkled in his eyes. "And it seems to be mostly non-Warforged, so we can safely assume Savage won't be anywhere in the vicinity." Hunter returned the playful punch, and they strolled over.

Turns out what Rend had seen was a play, called "The Courageous Falcons." Because of their size, the 'Forged stood in the back, after Rend had bought tickets for them all. It was a wonderful play, in Rend's opinion, about the extents people will go through for love. Two young lovers plot a 'kidnapping' to be together, despite the lady's father's protests. Pursuit after their plans did not go quite as they'd hoped forced the couple to make a stand in an old castle, where the lady delivered an ultimatum as her father held her lover at sword point: 'Set me free or I claim Death as my lover.' Rend couldn't help but shiver at the powerful emotions the actors portrayed. At last, not wanting his daughter to forsake her soul to the afterlife of the suicide, her father relented, and the couple fled together. The play ended with the father, now old, being visited by the couple and bringing with them his first grandson. Through it all, Rend found himself drawn to the lead character. He had a flamboyant, passionate personality that Rend felt rang with his own soul, was an echo of the exuberance he'd felt the night before and – like Rend himself – wore a crimson red cloak and hat. His character name was Maximillian.

After the play, the 'Forged decided they'd had enough, and it was getting late, so they headed out of town. Rend was quiet for a while, thinking, then abruptly he looked at Hunter.

"Hunter, your name could also be a human's name, right?" Hunter nodded.

"Yes, I have heard of a couple of humans – and gnomes besides – named Hunter. Why?"

"Well, Rend isn't a very... fitting name for me now, I think."

"Ah, you want to change your name." Rend nodded. "I don't see why you couldn't. After all, a name is merely a word you use to identify yourself."

"What name do you have in mind?" Bow asked.

"Well... honestly I was thinking...Maximillian."

"Like the play," Reaver surmised. "He did act like you, in a way. He certainly laughed like you." Rend smiled, glad they didn't think his idea strange.

"And for short, I could just go by Max."

"If that's what you want, Rend, when I don't see a problem with it," Hunter stated. The others agreed, all but Sever.

"If you don't mind," he said, "I'd rather still call you Rend. It feels odd to me to say such a human name and see a metal face. But you can call yourself whatever you like."

"That's fine with me. Rend can be a nickname of sorts, one that only those of us right now can use." The newly Reforged Warforged smiled. "So now, I'm Maximillian."

"Well then, Maximillian," Hunter said cheerfully, "lets get moving before sunset falls."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Nighttime Surprise

Chapter Thirteen: A Nighttime Surprise

The season began to turn. Soon it was Sypheros, one month before Eyre and the first year anniversary of the Treaty. The group of Warforged and Reforged headed to the Northeast, towards the Thrane-Breland boarder. They had covered so much of Breland territory that they wanted a change of scenery.

"Thrane is one of the places where most Warforged are indentured," Hunter said as they crossed into the Silver Flame-dominated country.

"So why are we going there?" Cutter asked.

"Eventually," Sever said, "their servitude will end, and if we present another option, they may be more inclined to take it rather than be restricted."

"Exactly," Hunter agreed. Max had noticed a change between Hunter and Sever. The spell caster had been speaking out more in the group, and Hunter had, in Max's opinion, been working with Sever a bit more focusedly.

_ Maybe he thinks Sever will Reforge soon_, Max thought to himself, and it made him smile.

"But isn't Thrane, well, _against_ our freedom?" Scout asked a bit nervously.

"Not so much against. More like they find it hard to reconcile a 'soulless' being, made by mortals, to being like them."

"Do we have souls?" Sentinel wondered. Hunter shrugged.

"Hard to say. We can be resurrected, which points to a yes, but there are no undead Warforged, nor have other races seem Warforged souls in Dolurh, which points to a lack of an afterlife and therefore a no. It's honestly a question I don't think will ever be answered."

"That was the Question of Souls, wasn't it?" Cutter asked.

"Yes. In the end, they declared our freedom based upon our ability to think for ourselves, rather than our possession of souls."

"And to religious people," Sever concluded, "the soul outweighs all. I, personally, don't care either way. If we don't go to Dolurh, who's to say we don't go somewhere else just for Warforged?"

"A good thought, Sever," Hunter complimented. "Perhaps if we encounter a Silver Flame worshiper, you might post the question to him."

"I might."

They traveled until late at night, then set up camp. It was as everyone was settling in that Sever pulled Max aside.

"Say, Rend, can we talk?"

"Sure." He followed the spell caster away from camp. When they were clear, Sever stopped and was silent for many minutes, until Max asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Rend, you know I have no components, right?"

"Yes." Max smiled. "You always said you were perfect right out of the forge." Sever chuckled, a bit.

"And that I am already Unarmored?"

"Or course." Rend abruptly beamed. "Wait a minute. Do you think you might have Reforged?" Sever nodded.

"I wanted to ask you... have you asked Hunter what his discovery was? I wondered if it was the same as yours."

"Because then you'd know, I see. But I haven't asked."

"Oh. Well, what was it like for you? What did _you_ realize?"

"It was... indescribable. I felt hot all over, then ice cold, and then, well..."Max gestured around. "Everything fell off." Sever nodded.

"I see... What did you learn?" Now Max hesitated.

"Maybe we should get Hunter... or maybe I should ask what his was first - "

"No. I think it'll be okay." Sever patted Max's arm. "Like being in a desert, isn't it? Or I guess that one soldier, remember? When our unit and that human unit went after Vanguard Keep? He fell ill, and he was burning up with a fever, but kept saying how cold it was."

"I guess, yeah." Max beamed. "That's how it was."

"That's how it was," Sever agreed.

"How long ago?"

"Couple of weeks ago."

"And you never said a word?!" Max playfully punched Sever's shoulder. The caster chuckled.

"I honestly wasn't sure. But it felt the same for me, so I must've. I just didn't want the others to get excited, and then it be false. So... what did you discover?"

"I guess it's okay to tell you, since you Reforged too. I realized that life, to me, is belonging and the connections we make in life to everyone we meet. Like you and I. We exchanged a piece of our lives when we met, and it's grown stronger through all that we've been through."

"Hmm... Mine was different. I realized that there are many different types of power, and that in many ways, I have all the power I need." Max blinked.

"Power? For what?"

"Why, to improve our lives, of course. And to protect my friends from people who would hurt them, like happened to Bow." He looped an arm around Max's shoulders and began leading him back.

"Oh, I see. You confused me for a bit."

"In this world, Rend, there are people who can be reasoned with. That is where you excel. Then there are those... those who only understand power, and force. _That_ is where I will step up." they rejoined the others.

Sever told of his Reforgement that night, and they celebrated with him, Hunter and Max giving him a gift of some of their gold, as he didn't have armor or components to sell like they had. All in all, it was a wonderful, bright conclusion to a wonderful, bright day, a prelude to an even more wonderful future.

But dark clouds always chase the rainbows, and the thunder was rumbling.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Tragedy

Chapter Fourteen: Tragedy

A couple of days later Hunter decided to head into a nearby town to find out whereabouts in Thrane they were. He told them he wanted them to wait there, as ten 'Forged traveling together might alarm some people and cause trouble.

"Our kind have it bad enough without us accidentally compounding the prejudice," he explained. Sever spoke up.

"Let me go with you. While ten is alarming, one alone is a target, and of us all, I appear as the least threatening." Hunter smiled.

"Want to ask them your theory, don't you?" Sever gave a sheepish chuckle.

"That too."

"That's fine," Max said. "We'll wait here." The two headed off, while the rest spent time sparring or chatting. Every now and then, Max would look the way they'd gone, keeping an eye out for them.

Slowly the sun crossed the sky to mid-afternoon. No sign of either of them.

Then close to evening. Still nothing.

Then the sky turned the orange and red of sunset. Still, no sign of Hunter or Sever. Max had stopped sparring about half an hour ago, and just watched for them. He was getting a feeling, one he'd only felt twice before. He tried to tell himself they'd just gotten sidetracked. It wasn't hard to think of. Hunter did like observing people, and if Sever had found someone to ask about his theory, well, the spell caster could argue for an eternity if he wanted to. He told himself that, but as the sun finally set, and the first star lit the sky, he finally gave in to the dread.

"Something is wrong."

The sudden feeling of eyes on him alerted Max to the fact he'd spoken the words aloud. Turning to the others, he repeated it.

"Something's wrong. They should've been back by now." By their expressions, he could tell they'd been thinking the same thing, but trying not to.

"Maybe they just got slowed down?" Scout tried, but it was a weak attempt at best.

"No," Max replied. "Maybe at first, but not this long. I'm going to go -"

"Someone's coming!" Cutter interrupted, pointing. Max turned quickly, a relieved smile coming to his eyes, but it fast faded when he saw the sole, stumbling figure coming towards them.

"N – no..." Scout whispered, as if terrified by what her keen eyes saw. "It – it's Sever!" Quickly they raced to the spell caster's side.

Sever wasn't badly wounded. He appeared more in shock than anything, as he looked at them a bit blankly, his mouth moving and nothing coming out.

"Sever," Max said firmly, trying to break him out of his daze and turning Sever to face him. "Sever! What happened? Where's Hunter?" Much to their alarm, Sever sank to the ground out of Rend's grip with a moan of grief, burying his face in his hands.

"Hunter..." he sobbed, "_Hunter's dead!_"

"What?!" Max couldn't believe it.

"It's true!" Sever brokenly confessed. "We were leaving a bit late – Hunter got caught up talking with some Warforged who were taking a break from their work - when I saw a priest of the Flame. Hunter knew I wanted to ask about my theory, and nodded. I was gone around a street for only about half an hour, but when I came back there was a man in official-looking clothes attacking him! He was shouting something like 'Escape! Escape!' I think he thought Hunter was an indentured Warforged trying to run away. He seemed like he was drunk."

"No..." Max's mind couldn't accept it.

"While they were struggling," Sever continued, his voice soft but steady now, though trembles shook his body, "they moved near a bale of hay by a stable. Hunter shoved the man away, and he tripped, and fell onto the hay. He choked, his eyes got big, and blood came out of his mouth."

"Hunter... _killed_ him?" Reaver gasped.

"It was an accident," Cutter quickly reasoned. "The man fell on a pitchfork or something."

"It didn't matter," Sever interrupted. "They'd drawn a crowd, and when they say what happened, even as Hunter was trying to help the man, they all attacked him at once. It was a mob! Hunter... he didn't stand a chance."

Max hardly heard him. It just couldn't be! Hunter... gone? Destroyed?

_ No!_

Max broke away from the group and ran towards the town. It was late, and no one was about. But he found the battle site easily enough. It didn't take a ranger to see the marks in the dirt, the scuffs in the ground and disturbance. Nearby, the mound of hay, a bloodied pitchfork sticking point-up out of it. All exactly as Sever had said.

With a moan of anguish, Max dropped to his knees and bowed his head. It was true, it was all horribly true.

"Hey," a male voice said. Max looked over to see a priestly person standing nearby, with a silver arrowhead with a flame etched on it as a pendant around his neck. The priest visibly tensed when he saw he addressed a Warforged, but held his ground. "What are you doing here?"

"The fight that occurred here," Max asked, "did you see it?"

"Just the end. A woman came running for me, saying a Warforged was attacking Barim, one of the Taskmasters here. When I got here, they were all going after the Warforged, shouting that he'd killed him. Another Warforged tried to get in there to help, but the mob drove him away."

"What happened after he was de – destroyed?" The man shrugged.

"Hauled what was left away, I suppose. I didn't actually see it. I was trying to save Barim. Poor man, left a wife and daughter behind."

"I see. Thank you." Max stood, oddly calm. "One more thing, priest; Do you happen to have a piece of paper with you, and perhaps some ink?" With a confused look, the priest searched a satchel he was carrying and produced one vial of ink and a sheet of parchment. "Thank you."

Moving over to a smooth section of wall and using the feather from his hat as a quill, Max wrote on the paper. Then he rubbed the quill in the dirt to remove the ink, replaced it in his hat, and returned the vial.

"Again, thank you. Where might I find the Taskmaster's Office?"

"D - down the road. You're not going to cause trouble, are you?"

"No. Good eve, priest." Max walked away, down the road until he found the building. A quick look around revealed a protruding, bent nail on the door frame. With a nod of satisfaction, he pierced the top of the paper through, hanging it there. After one final glance, he turned and left.

Two people would see what he'd left, a little nine-year-old, Barim's daughter, and a second taskmaster. It was a note:

_ His name was Hunter, and he was not an indentured Warforged. Please treat him with the dignity due a veteran and hero of the Last War. - M_

Author's Note: I just thought I'd put this in. I normally would never kill off main characters. But I felt I had to hold true to the Eberron Storyline and canon here. I hope this doesn't put anyone off from finishing the trilogy.


	16. Epilogue: Right to the Very Top!

Epilogue: Right to the Very Top!

Sever Brave was gone by the time Max returned. The others said he'd told them he just couldn't stay there anymore. It was too painful. But he'd left something, something he'd found in his flight for his life.

He'd left the purple Wolf.

Max sincerely wished him well, and that someday, they'd meet again to find him hale and happy.

For a few days, the now eight 'Forged drifted back into Breland, each feeling lost and mourning for Hunter. At last they stopped northeast of Kennrun, in eastern Breland. It was there, sitting beneath the stars, that Cutter finally found the strength to ask the question on all of their minds.

"What do we do now?" He sounded a bit afraid, Max noticed. Looking around, he realized that they all looked afraid. Afraid and lost, like right after the treaty.

_ Hunter_, he thought, _what would you do right now? _

"We live."

The words were spoken before Max even realized he was saying them. Everyone else looked at him, a bit surprised and confused by his statement.

"Huh?" Sentinel wondered. For a moment, Max's mind stumbled, then the words just came.

"We live. I know Hunter's death hurts." He had to close his eyes a moment against the pain. "It hurts, but there's one thing we can't forget: Hunter's _body_ is dead, but his _spirit_ can _never_ die." Rolling with it, he stood, letting his gestures fuel his momentum. "I realized this, when I Reforged. When we meet people, we exchange a bit of our lives with theirs. When I met Hunter, our lives made a connection. It's like we exchanged components or something, and I carried a piece of him in me, and me in him. When Hunter died, a part of me, that part he carried, died with him, a part I can never get back." He put his hand over his 'heart.' "But – Hunter gave me a piece of himself too. He gave me his words, his knowledge, his friendship. _That_ part didn't die, because it's with me, _in me_, where the mob could _never_ touch it. The same part is in each of us. So, in a way, he's still here with us. And he always will be." He paused to take a steadying breath. "And Hunter began something with us. He taught us all a new way to live, a wonderful way. But what of other Warforged who never met him, will never get to hear his words, learn what we already know?

"What Hunter began, it's up to _us_ to continue. We can keep Hunter's memory alive, by giving what we have left of him, his words and Philosophies, to anyone who'll listen. We can't be all there it, the only ones who want to feel alive. And, without Hunter, we're the only ones who can reach them."

For a few moments, all were silent. Then there was a palpable shift in the air, from despair to hope.

"Hunter _did_ give us of himself," Cutter said. "All his stories and the experiences we shared, none of that can be taken away from us."

"And as he reached us, so we can reach others," Scout agreed. "But... do we split up?"

"No." Max was firm on this. "As we've seen, even two aren't always safe. Besides frightened and confused people, there are all sorts of wild animals and -" He shivered slightly, a wicked laugh ringing in the back of his mind. " - Savage and his bunch. You can bet he won't stay silent forever, and our – our studies under Hunter have put us right in his sights, count on it. No, we stay together, to protect and support each other." He smiled. "We're a family, after all." The rest looked at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time, then looked back at Max.

It was at that moment Maximillian realized the way they were looking at him. Somehow, amidst the heartache and confusion... _he'd_ become their leader.

He sat back down at the realization, which somehow felt... good, right, even as the responsibility settled on his like a cloak.

_ Hunter, I won't let you down! _

"Okay, we'll decide where to go together. But there's one thing I need to do once it's light."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morn, after a rather enjoyable night of reminiscing, Max headed east. A fitting tribute had come to mind, and he intended to do Hunter the honor he deserved.

Max walked alone the quarter-day trip to the nearby mountain, and began to climb. Bare-handed, using nothing but his own strength and skill, he climbed up to the summit.

At about three he finally stood on the flattest part of the peak, looking out over Breland. He was so high up, the clouds felt just an arm's length away, and Sharn was faintly visible on the horizon. As the wind faintly blew gently, he thought he could hear Hunter's voice.

_ ...Now that I'm free, I'm going to, someday, right up to the very top! _

"Right up to the very top," he whispered in reply. Then he shouted, "Right up to the top, Hunter! Just like you said. I'm going to live my life to make you proud, and help every Warforged I can to find their path, whether it's Reforgement or not! And I'll _never_ forget you!" He pulled the purple wolf, Hunter's Wolf, out of his pack. The sunlight made it sparkle. Max bowed his head, pressed the figuring to his forehead, and said a silent prayer for whatever deity looked after Warforged to give Hunter peaceful rest. Then he tucked it away, and descended from what, in his mind at least, would always be Hunter's Peak.

The End


End file.
